Done Dean
by Cheyenneff
Summary: Dean is having a hard time coming to terms with his time in Hell, and while on a Vamp case in NC Sam, Bobby and Cas try to help. Dean seems to be refusing everyone's help.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I have ever done, so just stay with me. I'll try to update at least once a month. This takes place somewhere after dean comes back from Hell, absolutely no romance between Dean and Cas! Dean is hunted by his trip from tp Hell and back and is trying to keep everything under control.

 **I do not own any of these characters! There may be some dark themes here so we will rate this Teen to be safe.**

I hope you enjoy! Feedback and comments are welcomed!

Chapter 1

Dean walked into the motel room and collapsed on the bed that felt like a cloud even with all the smells and lumps the the beds normally had.

Fourteen hours he had driven straight with Sam in the seat taking short naps along the way. They had just wrapped up a case in Pennsylvania when Sam had answered a call on one of John's phones they kept charge in the glove compartment; the call didn't come from anyone they knew but an informant of their fathers that needed help. A vamps nest was somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains in North Carolina. Dean didn't mind the drive with sam asleep in the seat next to him it was when Sam woke up and felt like the drive was never going to end. All the unasked questions that hung between them about Dean's little trip to Hell just seemed to but a wedge between the two brothers.

Sam walked in behind Dean carrying his laptop and duffel bag, sat it down on the counter and flopped down on to the bed opposite of dean.

" You want to sleep while I start looking around in the papers for any leads?"

" Nope, I'm ready to go." Truth was, however; Dean was exhausted. he had only slept for about ten hours in the past week. He liked keeping busy to stay awake because that put the nightmares off for just a little while long.

" I'll check the diner where the girl was last seen. I'll pick up lunch while I'm out, What you want?"

" Just a salad." Sam responded absently. He had already began reading the article on the missing girls on the newspaper's website.

" You know sometimes I don't think we are related." Dean responded as he walked out the door. The Impala looked good in the sun it could however use a wax to make it really stand out. The Impala was more than just a car to Dean it's the only thing constant in his life. When Sam left for college it was there as a reminder of the good times, When his dad had died it was a promise to carry on the family business, and even when Dean had gotten back from his little trip it was there for him to guarantee a better future.

It took him less the five minuets to get to the diner you could practically see it from the Motel parking lot. He parked the Impala in the shade and walked through the door.

" Hey hone, just seat yourself i'll be with you in a minute."

The waitress looked to be in her mid 40s with just a little gray hair around her temples. She came right up to the counter with her name tag casting a sparkle when it caught the sun.

" What can I get for you dear?" She asked with just a hint of country in her voice.

" Just a salad to go please."

" You got someone back home going on a heath spree? Ask any local around here we car famous for our bacon burgers. "

"haha, yeah something like that." She jotted it down and walked off. That's when the bus boy came up to clear the seat next to him. He looked to be in college, probably someone who parties a little too much by the way he was wearing his sunglasses inside.

" Hey, I'm kind from out of town. do you know where a guy can go to meet some nice girls?"

" Around here there isn't much to do. Most people go up in the mountains for a "get together" not many girls thought since all of the takings."

" Takings?" Dean asked with complete curiosity in his voice.

" Yeah. Three girls got snatched before they made it the party." The guy said with eyes bugging out of his head.

"Wow" The waitress came up with the salad, Dean paid and headed back to the motel to bring Sammy his bowl of veggies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean stepped into the the motel room and let the door close behind him.

"That was fast." Sam acknowledged barely looking up from his computer. "Find out anything of use?"

" Yeah actually I did, more than what your computer is going to tell you. All the girls were going to a party in the woods and got taken before they made it to the party."

" So maybe it's not a vamp nest then, demon or something else, maybe they're just normal abductions? We don't have anything to go on, no bodies, no cow killings, nothing"

" Lets go and see if we can find a party happening tonight and see if we can find anything else"

" OK sounds like a plan, I don't think there is anymore to do before tonight so I'm going to hit the sack for a few more hours, you should to you haven't slept in two days. No offense man but you kind of look like hell." Sam said with concern in his voice. Dean may be his older brother but Sam still felt like he had to watch out for him when Bobby wasn't around.

" Nah I'm good, Can't sleep on a full stomach." Dean responded nonchalantly. Sam however knew something was up, Dean always insisted on a nap after he had a big meal. Come to think of it Sam hadn't seen Dean eat much of anything in the past few weeks, Just some fries and a lot of beer more than his normal amount which said a lot.

"Aright, wake me an hour before its time I need a shower before you go out."

"Yeah that hair of your could use a wash or some clippers" But Sam didn't have a chance for a smart comment because he was already out.

Around 9:30 they both left, they had gotten directions to a local party from the gas station owner and it was about an hour out. After they fueled up Dean tossed Sam the keys, Odd Sam thought Dean liked to drive up to curvy roads and gave him a chance to take the corners like an F1 driver. Sam took this as a cue that something was really eating at Dean. About 20 minutes into the drive Sam looked over to see Dean in a light sleep. Sam slowed a bit, any sleep Dean got was good.

Dean stirred, Sam heard him mumble something but couldn't quite make it out. Dean tossed a bit more frantically and seemed to be sweating. " Dean" Sam called out. " Dean" Sam the proceed to shake Dean awake which may have been bad idea.

Dean woke with a start and lashed out at Sam, not knowing where he was because of just having been woken up.

"Easy man. It's just me. What was that about? What were you dreaming about?'

"Noting." Dean stated bluntly.

" You don't just sweat and call out in your sleep when you are dreaming about nothing. Whats going on Dean? You can't just keep everything bottled up it's not healthy."

"I Don't want to talk about it Sammy, leave it alone. " Truth be told Dean felt like everything was crushing down on him. The memories of hell, the things he did, the things he went through, and trying to make up for it. All the guilt and pressure was killing Dean in one form or another.

" Dean you know you can tell me anything, I'm here. Me and Bobby is all you have you need to talk about what happened while you were down there." Sam gestured at the bottom of the car " I know it's eating at you. You hardly eat or sleep, Bobby sees it to it's not just me. What happened Dean?"

" I said leave it alone Sam." and with that they drove the rest of the way in complete silence.

 _hope you enjoyed! Feed back is always welcomed, I'll try to post again over the weekend!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When They arrived at gravel parking lot they unload and went to the trunk of the Impala, each grabbing a machete, a pack of dead man's blood, and a flashlight. They found a small path that looked like it was traveled often but only narrow enough for one person at a time.

After about 10 minutes or so Sam stopped, " Do you hear anything?"

"No" Dean respond.

"should we hear music or something?"

"Maybe or it's the quietest party I've ever gone to." Just then Dean heard something off the the left of him. " Wait, something's moving to the left right now. Stay here I'll check it out."

Dean went off into the thick brush of the mountain and disappeared. After what seemed like too long Sam heard the sound of the machete being sliced through the air and the thunk of a head hitting the ground.

Sam sprinted towards the sound " Dean?!" He called. No answer. "Dean?" still no answer. He kept walking swinging the flashlight left and right till it hit something that reflected back. Going over to it he realized it was Dean's machete, and a few paces to ahead lay Dean on the ground. what in hell had caused Dean to drop his machete and be knocked unconscious? He tried to think but found his thoughts to be all jumbled and the ground started to tilt, What's happening he thought just before he blacked out.

 _I know it's a really short chapter but I'll post a long one tomorrow! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam woke up with his hands tied behind a tree. In front of him a bon fire was going, and to Sam's left was Dean with his arms stretched out and tied separately to two trees.

"Dean? Wake up man" He wished he could kick something in his directions but nothing was close enough. Just then a guy came around the fire wearing a leather jacket and jeans that were way to tight. Another guy older looking walked up by dean, and behind him was a blond girl that looked to be in her early 20's.

"What do you think?" the older man asked the blond.  
"Not bad but he doesn't look to be anything special enough." She responded to him with a knowing smirk then out of no where the old man pulled out a knife and slashed right across Dean's chest.

That's when Sam noticed there was already blood on Dean's face and dripping down his arms, While Sam had been passed out they had been torturing Dean. Normally Sam woke up when Dean coughed, why didn't he wake up when he had been screaming? He felt sick he had sat there while Dean was in pain, why hadn't they come after him yet. Just then all three looked over to him and saw he was watching.

" Well, sleeping beauty has finally woke up, how was your nap?" Asked the man in the leather jacket. " How rude of me I haven't introduced myself yet I'm Jerry, That over there is AJ, and the wonderful young lady is Chelsie." He said Chelsie's name with respect, Which told Sam Chelsie was the one in charge, Jerry must had been the face of the group, and AJ the wild card.

"What have you done to my brother? What do you want from us?" Sam said, his voice never wavered, believe it or not they had been in worse situations.

" Nothing from you." Jerry Said. " Your brother is the one who has a bounty on his head, they man never said he was to be delivered unharmed so we need to know why he is so important."

"Who put a price on him?"

"You don't need to know that." Chelsie said walking over. " There's nothing on your head so once we are done here we will either drink you dry or change you.

So they were Vamps here after all. " You took those girls." Stated Sam.

"Well we had to get the Winchesters to us some how." That smirk played across her lips again. She may have been considered pretty if it wasn't for the fact she was a vampire.

Sam noticed Dean's hand move down towards his wrist, he must be awake. hopefully he had a knife stashed there, He had to keep these three focused on him.

" It worked What did you do to the girls?"

"We didn't have time to train new vampires so we just had a little snack. it's surprisingly easy to get girls to come out here alone, you just need to know how to ask them." Jerry said pacing back and forth in front of Sam.

Just then Dean's right arm came loose and he tossed the knife just by Sam's hands. AJ rushed over to retie Dean to the tree, but no one payed Sam any attention he was able to cut free grab his machete and slice off Jerry's head before anyone could react.

Dean had been able to untie his left hand and was putting up a good fight considering how bad he was hurt. Sam could tell Dean had dislocated his right shoulder because he was punching with his left. Dean was good for now but wouldn't last long.

Chelsie sprang at Sam with no warning. Sam was fast but Chelsie was faster, she knocked the machete clear out of Sam's hand and tackled him. They rolled around just as Sam got the upper hand AJ yelled for them to stop.

Sam looked up with pure fear in his eyes, AJ was supporting Dean upright with a machete at his throat. Dean had a long deep slit from his left forearm to his wrist, and was looking extremely pale.

Sam got off of Chelsie and stepped back with his hands up.

" You know" Chelsie started " I was going to just drink you but I think I'll change you instead and let you kill yourself. You hunters think you are so high and mighty but the truth is you're pathetic creatures look to make trouble where ever you go."

" I'm not the one who stole three girls and killed them." Said Sam

"Yeah if you just wanted to join the fan group you could have just called." Of course the first thing Dean Said since Sam woke up was going to be a smart ass comment.

"Oh now he makes a sound." Said Chelsie.

"What? " Sam asked confused, " Just now making a sound?"

Just then Dean stuck AJ in the leg with needle. Of course how Sam have been so stupid, he still had the dead man's blood on him. But before he could reach Chelsie with it she pounced on Dean and pinned him to the ground. Sam grabbed the machete AJ had dropped ran over and sliced off Chelsie's head with out a single moment's hesitation. He rolled her off of Dean and assessed how bad his brother was. he wasn't so good, besides the slit down his arm there were several gashes across his chest and thighs, and the ground was already soaked with blood from his back.

" Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy? " He responded weakly.

"I need you to stay awake for me."

"What ever you say Sammy." But his eyelids were already closing.

"Damn it! Stay with me you'll be ok." but he knew he was losing him. " Cas, buddy I know you don't owe me anything but Dean needs your help now." He heard the swoop of wings behind him. Castiel walked over to Sam and Dean touched both their shoulders and transported them to one place Sam and Dean had always felt safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Castiel showed up on Bobby's doorstep, it was just another day as a hunter, but when he saw Sam supporting the barely conscious Dean it was another story.

Bobby went to Sam's aid to support Dean, while Cas made for the kitchen. " Is this really time for a snack" remarked Bobby as he help set Dean on the couch by the window.

" I don't require food" replied Cas as he rummaged through the spice cabinet.

" Then what the hell are you doing making a mess of my kitchen?"

"Cas stop messing around and come heal Dean." Sam said as he went to look for bandages.

"I can't. Before you got captured what do you remember?

"Not much, just saw Dean on the ground, then I got dizzy and passed out. What do you mean you can't?"

As Castiel went through the fridge next he replied "You two were poisoned, and what ever they did to Dean they laced the blades with the poison. My guess would be that they knew you two would try something and it made him weaker, but they used too much, Vampires never no what they are doing. I can't do anything while it's in his system. Whatever it is they mixed it with holy oil."

" So how do we get it out of him" Bobby asked while undressing Dean.

" A blood transfusion, eat this." Castiel tossed a turkey sandwich at Sam. " You're the same blood type as dean. I'll make it be completely pain free but you'll most likely sleep the next few hours. "

" Alright lets do this then." Sam started rolling up his sleeve.

"That won't be necessary." Cas said advancing towards Sam and Dean

" What do you mean…" Sam started, but as he did Castiel touched his wrist with Dean's, and fell into a deep sleep.

 _Comments welcomed! Hope you enjoyed I'll post again towards the end of the week once school starts settling in._


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for the wait! school is finally going so I wont make you wait as long. What do you think of this chapter? comments? reveiw please!_

Chapter 6

Dean rolled over on the couch to get the sun out of his eyes, startled he sat up with a jolt, which was a big. He instantly regretted moving at all his lower back was burning, his shoulder seemed to be just at the wrong angle, and his thigh had stitches in it. Disoriented he tried to figure out where he was, a slight booze smell in the air mixed with a metal taste, it all felt families but he wasn't anywhere near Bobby's, a day ago? A week? He had no sense of time at all.

Just then Bobby walked it "Well look who isn't dead? It's good to see you awake. "

"What happened Bobby? Why do I feel like hell? How long was I out?"

"Take it easy boy, you've been out just over 4 days now, I'll let Sam and the angel explain the rest." Bobby went to the window and called for Sam to come inside. Dean chuckled to himself thinking that just what it was like when they were kids and got dropped off at Bobby's for the weekend.

Sam came trotting into the living room and just looked at Dean. Sam wasn't use to seeing his brother like this, venerable and confused. Dean was the one always supporting Sam when they went hunting, don't get him wrong, Sam was Dean's back up but Dean didn't need him as much as Sam needed Dean. "Hey bro, nice to see you up."

"What the hell happened Sam?"

"Hang on let's wait for Cas then I'll explain everything"

As always Cas appeared out of thin air. "Good you're awake Dean."

"Now that the whole gang is here will someone tell me what the Hell happened! All I know is I sliced off some vampires head and the next thing I know is I'm at Bobby's. "

"That all you remember? Dean we got poisoned and captured by the Vamps, the torched you because someone set a price on your head. You don't remember any of it?"

"Nope total blank." Dean was lying and was doing a bad job at it. He remember everything, passing out, being woke up because of a blade going across his skin, wrestling with one of the vamps. He couldn't tell Sam this, one because he didn't need the pity he was going from everyone, and two because it reminded him about Hell. He had gotten good at burying the memories but tons they were resurfacing. "alright Cas work your mojo and fix me up, I've got things to do and don't need to be worrying about opening up a new wound."

" I can't Dean, whatever they used it was mixed with holy oil and it's still in your system. I got out what I could but if I do anymore Sam will start to feel the effects more and more.."

"We did a blood transfusion Dean, right now you're on bed rest until you heal like normal people do." Stated Sam.

"When did we start the be normal Sam, We need to figure out who's got it out for me which I can tell you now will be a long list." Dean stood up, he managed to keep his face a mask to keep what he was feeling at bay he swayed a little but managed to stay upright.

"Dean please sit back down, Cas and I have already started making the list. Think of this as a vacation." Sam advanced towards his brother with his hand held up in front of him hoping it would show Dean he could handle it.

"Sam three heads are better than one, besides I feel fine, a little hungry but fine." He state red towards the kitchen but, his right leg gave out. Cas and Sam caught him before he could even react.

"Dean if you don't lay down I will, as you say, use my mojo to make you fall asleep again." Sam had never seen Cas order Dean around, was Cas keeping someone to himself about Dean's condition? He needed to make a mental note to ask about that later, right now he needed to get Dean under control.

"Alright, just let go me I can stand." Dean was right he could stand, but not for long. Sam and Cas let go as Dean steadied himself again. Dean made it back to the couch but misjudged the distance and flopped down right on top of his shoulder.

Dean once again masked his pain and kept his pain to himself do he just rolled over and put the blanket over his head like a child might. This was a cue for the others to leave. Dean didn't wanted to be alone, alone is when he started think, and thinking about certain topics made him cringe. These topics included himself, how much Sam didn't need him, Hell, how he had failed Sam,Cas, and his Dad. When Dean was alone with his thoughts it was a never a happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry it took me so long to post! Normally I just sit down and write a chapter straight through but I didn't this time because I've been so busy. Please don't hold this against me. I'll keep writing this story no matter what.

Chapter 7

"Sam I'm fine!" This was the third or fourth time Dean had snapped at Sam. Dean didn't want people hovering over him anytime he got off the couch, he was perfectly able to walk to the kitchen without passing out, or so he thought.

"It was just a causal question, calm down." Sam was still worried about his brother, not because he was cranky but because he was acting like everything was fine. He wouldn't even acknowledge the events that happened in the past week. Sam had been waiting for Cas to come back so he could talk to him about Dean, but Cas had not shown up since Dean first woke up.

"I'm going to work on the car." Stated Dean, he was through with this bed rest crap, if he didn't do something he might actually go crazy.

"Ok. I'll keep looking into who is trying to kill you then." They had been compiling a list of everyone they thought might want Dean dead and it was a very long list. Sam was better at the computer stuff then Dean, so Sam had been in charge of looking into everyone, and if Cas ever showed back up he was suppose to help look into the people/Demons/monsters too.

Dean walked out the back door to his car. Sam and Bobby went back to North Carolina a day or two ago to get the car. Dean was not allowed to come, but felt at ease when he heard the engine pulling into the driveway. The car didn't need any real work done to it, just a clean up and polish so bring out the deep black shine Dean loved so much.

Dean climbed into the driver's seat and just sat there. Being alone in his car was so peaceful and it was a safe place for him. He knew everything about the car from how to wiggle the door handle to get it open, to when to shift gears to get the most out of the engine. Dean was relaxed for the first time since he got to Bobby's, he closed his eyes and just sat there.

"Dean" Dean jumped so high the felt the steering wheel dig into his thigh.

"Ahh" Dean let out part out of surprise part in pain from the steering wheel which dug into one of his cuts.

"What the hell Cas, you can't just do that. Where have you been, Sam's pretty pissed you haven't been back to help yet. "

" I have other task then to watch over the Winchesters."

"OK, Mr. Grumpy pants. Who peed in your cheerios."

"I don't eat Dean. I did not come here to discuss my eating habits with you."

" That's.. What… Nevermind, what do you want Cas"

" When I looked over you after Sam dragged you into Bobby's house I noticed some things off."

"I'm fine Cas, people need to just back off." Dean tried to be vague and stern but it wasn't working on the angel, Castiel just stared at him.

" Dean I was inside your head, I could feel your thoughts, your blood moving, your demons that haunt you. Dean you're not alright and you need to tell Sam the thoughts you have."

Dean looked back at the angel horrified, how much did he really know? Did he know how much Dean really hated himself? How he didn't sleep at night in the fear of waking Sammy up because of one of his nightmare?

" Like I said Cas, I'm fine"

"Dean I raised you from Hell I saw what you were going through, no one in their right mind would be fine."

"Well there's your answer, I'm not in my right mind." Dean said looking down at the steering wheel.

"Dean…" Castiel looked over at Dean with sadness all across his face, he didn't even try to hide it. Castiel had seen a lot of pain and misery in mankind, but nothing hurt like watching someone you cared about hate on themselves that it drove them into to not wanting to be anymore.

"No Cas. Sam doesn't need to carry my burden, it's mine and mine alone."

" This isn't over Dean when I get back we will continue this conversation. "

"What? Where are you going?" Dean asked but the angle was already gone. Finally some quite. Dean was worried what Cas might tell Sam, but he was so exhausted he dozed off before he could get too overworked.

-hope you enjoyed! hopefully I'll post sooner this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"KNOCK, KNOCK. Wake up sleepy head." Dean squinted into the noon day sun to see Bobby outside banging on the driver's side window

"Hey, Hey, be careful before you scratch something." Dean step out of the car, and started walking back to the house with Bobby.

"We've been looking all over for you, we thought something might have gotten to you."

'If anything came after me you would know it, I won't be going down without a fight."

"You better not be going down at all. Sam is still inside looking up stuff on that computer thing of his, want to go out back and shoot?"

" Why? You think I need practice or something, I could take you any day old man."

"We'll see about that." They made their way around the back side of the house, It faced a wooded area, when both Sam and Dean were younger their father would take them here to practice shooting in case they missed they wouldn't hurt anything.

Dean went and picked up a pistol that was laying on the back porch, Bobby picked up one that matched. They both lined up and emptied their clip into the dummy that faced them, once they were through they made their way to inspect the damage.

" Are you alright boy, your aim is a bit off?"

"What are you talking about? My aim is fine."

"Maybe if you were shooting at the man's shoulder it would be."

" I'm fine Bobby, if everyone would stop insisting I wasn't maybe we could move past this." Dean turned his back to Bobby and made his way to empty another clip into the dummy. As he turned Bobby was right in front of him.

"Boy if you're lying you'll get an ass whooping from both Sam and I." and with that Bobby made his way back up to the house.

I'm sorry this is so short and so late! I'll be posting again this week with school being out for the holidays .

The story is going to start focusing more on what is going on inside Deans head and how he is coping/ Not coping and less on the case for now.

Comments and welcome!


End file.
